


Dragon in Life

by genderneutralnoun



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Humor, Only dragon ones tho... mostly, Relationships which are not the focus of this work, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: What would happen if the egg hatched? Very simple idea, isn't it? That's what YOU think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DRAGONS!Love 'em, don't care, or you're only here for the Lukesse (what kind of person are you?!), here's the fic.

There were a great deal of things that Jesse wanted to do that day- read a new book, organize her bedroom again (it was really getting out of hand now), hang out with Axel, for a few examples; but at the moment, she simply couldn’t decide what to do at the moment. After all, it was Saturday, and that meant she could do whatever she wanted. But that was the problem sometimes- just too many options. 

Jesse was saved from her impossible decision by a familiar voice drifting in from the open window. “Jesse!”

She got up off the chair she had been sitting on and stuck her head out the window. Below her was Lukas, waving at her.

“What is it?” she yelled back down.

“Hard to explain at this distance. I’ll come up.” He grinned. “‘Rapunzel, will you let down your hair?’”

“I would, but don’t think it’d it help you much,” she said drily, making him laugh. “And it’ll be quicker if I come down to you. Hang on.” She clambered on to the edge of the window, and jumped.

“What the- oh.” Lukas breathed a sigh of relief as Jesse landed in the small pool of water below her window, grinning. “So  _ that’s  _ why you wanted that pond installed the other day.”

“And by everyone else’s window,” she reminded him. “It's good if we have to run out in case of an emergency. Plus it's super fun.”

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Alright, Super Fun Girl,” he teased. “Wanna hear the problem now?”

“Sure. What's so important that you had to interrupt me while I was doing exactly what Saturdays are meant for?”

“The dragon egg, in the treasury. It's acting weird.”

Jesse leapt out of the pool. “Sounds fun.Well, what are we waiting for?”

 

The two arrived at the treasury room with surprising speed. Petra was there waiting for them. “You're back,” she said.

“That’s an unnecessary statement,” Jesse said. “Anyone can plainly see that.”

Petra made a face. “And with Jesse as well.”

“Thaaat’s right.”

“What do you make of this?” The taller girl chose to ignore Jesse’s antics and gestured to the egg, and the younger girl stepped forward for a closer look.

A noticeable crack had appeared on the egg, and every so often it shuddered slightly. Even as she watched, another hairline fissure spread out from the wider one. A sort of webbing was holding it together from the inside, but it looked thin. A dark, moving shape was visible inside the egg.

“Do you think it'll hatch soon?” Jesse said anxiously. “If it's hostile, I don't want it hatching in town.”

“I don't think it'll be that soon,” Petra said thoughtfully. “The cracks were already to almost what you can see now when I woke up this morning. But we should probably keep an eye on it anyway.

Jesse opted to take the first watch, and Petra went off to tell Axel and Olivia. To nobody’s surprise, Lukas decided to stay with Jesse, and did so until Olivia came to relieve Jesse of her duty.

 

Also to nobody’s surprise, the first place Jesse went to afterword was the library. Jesse loved books, and anytime something came up that she didn’t already know about, she immediately read about it.

The librarian waved to Jesse energetically as soon as she walked in. He took great pride in the fact that the famous hero came to his library at least four times a week (as any who spent five minutes with him would soon know).

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” he asked as she approached the desk.

“Do you have any books about dragons?”

The librarian seemed surprised. “Dragons? Well, uh, we have some, let me see… there’s _Pete’s Dragon,_ _The Little Dragon Who Could,_ um, _Tales of a Misfortunate Dragon-_

“No, I need a nonfiction book. Like, a study of dragons.”

“Oh, er, I don’t know if we have one. Not a lot is known about dragons, you know…”

Jesse sighed rather dramatically. “Well, if you don’t have anything, I guess I’ll have to go to another library…”

The expression that followed was almost comical. “Oh, t-there’s no need for that! Hang on, I’ll be right back.” And with that he leapt up and dashed to the nonfiction section.

Jesse smiled. It worked every time.

The librarian returned bearing a thick book so dusty that Jesse could see his fingerprints on it. “Here you go, ma’am, your book about dragons.” He handed it to her with a flourish that nearly knocked it out of her hands.

Jesse hid her smile. “Thank you. I’ll go read it right now.”

 

The book was  _ The Theoretical and Scientific Study of Dragons.  _ One of the first things it elaborated on was that, since most dragons had been killed off and all the others had fled to the End, there was little known and bound to be false information in the book, and asked the reader to update the book with any information should the chance arise. (The writer did not have much faith in such a thing happening.)

After that was the fact that, contrary to popular belief, dragons were more like birds than lizards or bats. “It is very likely that the two shared a common ancestor,’ the book read. “The bone structure, which I have discovered by examining the skeletons of dead dragons, is very similar. It may prove the theory that  birds originated from lizards, due to their scales and claws. Dragons’ back hips are shaped somewhat like both birds and lizards, and are directly underneath the creature as it stands. Their front limbs are much more akin to birds, and interestingly, show signs of opposable thumbs. Wings are like giant hands with skin stretched between, and are extremely large to hold the weight of the massive dragon. Something else of note is that, like birds, the bones of a dragon are hollow, leading to easy snapping. To counter this in such a large predator, a dragon’s scales are similarly lightweight but also extremely hard. A dragon does shed it scales, and new ones are underneath like layers of teeth. However, if the scale is pulled out by force it will take longer to reform, as the new scale is not yet ready. But if a scale were to get lodged in some way, it would be weakened and possibly cause infection; therefore a dragon constantly checks for old scales that did not fall out by themselves. Dragons scales have rounded tips, so that if you were to run your fingers the opposite way of which they run, you would met some resistance, but not much. This can only be assumed to help aerodynamicness while flying backward, which has been observed, albeit rarely.”

“What’re you reading?” Lukas’s voice interrupted Jesse.

She looked up from her book. Her boyfriend was standing in front of her seat, a comfy chair in the library she always sat in.

Jesse stuck her tongue out at him. “You threw off my groove.”

“Sorry.” He sat down in the chair across from her. “Let me ask again, what are you reading?”

“A book about dragons.” She handed the book to him as he wordlessly held his hand out, and continued as he looked it over. “There’s not a lot about what happened to dragons now, I think this was written a bit after the rest of the dragons fled to the End after humans hunted them. It says that they had a language, and could use their hands. That’s not something you hear from your grandparents, is it?”

“No, I guess it’s not.” Lukas thumbed through it, noting the relatively stiff pages. “Good thing someone had the foresight to write down the real stuff. I guess it’s true, history is written by the victors.”

“Well, if the egg hatches, I don’t think it’ll be hostile, but I don’t know. The book also says dragons were always very protective of their young, and no human has seen anything younger than a teen dragon.”

“Tell me the book didn’t actually say ‘teen dragon’.”

“It didn’t. I said that.”

“Good, because that would be horribly out of style, saying that.”

“For me, or for the book?”

“...I don’t know how to answer that without falling into a possible something.”

“Well, here’s an idea. Don’t.”

A pleasant silence fell over the room.

 

The next day, Jesse took morning watch on the egg. She read the book as she did, sometimes absentmindedly reading passages aloud, as if she was confirming the information with the real dragon. The egg was at that time almost a quarter-filled with thick cracks, with smaller ones crawling out over the surface.

For two more days, things fell into a pattern, with different members of the Order volunteering as they could (although Jesse was pretty sure that Ivor took a watch at some point) in between their other responsibilities.

On the fourth day, Jesse and Axel were there in the afternoon when the egg glowed. It was only a tiny pulse, but it was followed by another, slightly stronger one. Axel ran to get the others, while Jesse stayed, eyeing the egg carefully. By the time the rest of  the new Order had arrived, the pulses had settled into a steady light, and cracks had completely covered the surface, with the same black inner skin only just holding the pieces together.

Everyone was waiting with bated breath when it happened.

The egg shook- once, twice. On the third a shard popped out, displaying the tip of a small tail. Another shake and a clawed foreleg burst out.

With the fifth shake the egg burst open. Two huge, batlike wings flopped to the side, looking large and ungainly on either side of the delicate creature they were attached to. A thin black snout with large, curious eyes was on the end of a long neck. Four thin legs ended with sharp talons, and its tail was at least half again the length of the rest of its body.

Startlingly, it was covered with a thick, yellow fuzz, which Jesse recognized as the same color as End Stone.

The dragonet was flopped in the middle of the small nest they’d made out of blankets and pillows, its violet eyes fixed on Jesse. Then, with an air of decision, it walked (somewhat unsteadily) to her, and began to rub the side of its head against her leg.

“Well,” Jesse said after a pause. “It seems this dragon has decided I'm its mother.”

“Congratulations,” Axel said cheerfully. 

The dragon looked curiously at the small group. Small, pointed ears flicked outward from below gray horns, trying to catch the strange sounds coming from the humans. Then, growing bored of that, it sat back on its haunches and opened its mouth expectantly.

_ It wants food. _ Jesse’s hands flew to her pockets. She didn't expect to find what she was looking for, and, sure enough, she didn't have any meat on her. (Jesse rarely ate any kind of meat, and never ate pork. It was a sensitive thing.) “Anyone got some food for this guy?” she said aloud. “I think it'll like meat, but I haven't got any. Say, that's a question. How d’you tell if its a boy or a girl?”

The dragonet tilted its head as if it was just as baffled by this question as Jesse was. Its mouth stayed open.

As it turned out, Lukas had a bit of cooked mutton. He passed it to Jesse wordlessly, and she dropped it into the eagerly waiting dragon mouth to avoid getting her fingers munched off. The dragonet tucked in with gusto.

“It seems we’ve landed ourselves with a baby dragon,” Lukas said.

“That;s how it looks.” Jesse knelt down to the dragonet’s level, who was now finished with the mutton and looking at Lukas hopefully. “What should we call you, friend? Something that makes sense … How about Ryoko?”

“That literally just means ‘dragon’,” Lukas protested. “It, well… It certainly makes sense…”

“Exactly.” Jesse stood up. “Ryoko it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, not really a Lukesse fic. There will definitely be Moments, but they are not the focus. If you're only here for the ship, I am very ashamed of you. Everyone knows Jetra's where it's at. XD Okay, call me a creep, but I ship both. Mostly Jetra though. But I decided that I've been doing too much Jetra and not enough Lukesse, so I changed it up for a bit. Goodbye, have a nice day, please comment, and I'll see you next time!  
> Holy flying pancakes, how many times can I say "Jetra" and "Lukesse" in one fic?!


End file.
